Some vehicles include a component that is meant to pivot for various reasons. For example, some vehicles include an armrest as part of a rear row of seating that is meant to pivot from an upright position relatively flush with adjacent seatbacks to a folded position over a middle seat area of the rear row of seating. As another example, in some vehicles, a seatback of the rear row of seating is meant to pivot from an upright position allowing a passenger to sit and a folded position over the seat, which increases the storage capacity in the rear of the vehicle.